A Spider In Gotham
by Indiana Joanna
Summary: Ben Urich has an assignment for Peter Parker in Gotham. But how will Peter cope with The Dark Knight's city, the Joker, and Batman himself? During TDK post issue #617 of The Amazing Spider-Man. ON HIATUS!
1. A Typical Parker Day

_**Disclaimer**: **I don't and I will never own The Amazing Spider-Man , Marvel does.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't and I will never own The Dark Knight, Warner Bros. and DC does.**_

_italics= _thoughts and sometimes flashbacks.

The chapter starts immediately after the end of issue #617 of _The Amazing Spider-Man_

_**''Why bats, Master Wayne?''  
''Bats frighten me. It's time my enemies shared my dread''**_

_**-Batman Begins.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: A Typical Parker Day

* * *

''No...Thank You,'' Spider-Man said. _Thank your letting me win a spot in the win column._

With those words, Spider-Man swung away.

_**The Next Morning:**_

''Parkerrrrrrr!!!!!!''

''Whoa! Where's the fire?!'' Peter rushed into the living room.

''What's this?!'' Michelle said pointing to the a broken vase. Her face expression wasn't very pleasant.

''A vase that it's apparently broken?'' Peter asked in a weak voice because A-Michelle looked like she just found out she won the lottery, but she lost the ticket. B-His spidey-sense was tingling like mad. And C-He knew he broke the vase.

_Flashback:_

_Peter quietly crawled through the living room's window. The room was pitch black you couldn't even see where you were going. Peter couldn't have risked to turn on the lights because he'd risk compromising his secret identity. He quietly (like a cat) tiptoed towards his room, concentrating on every step he made, so much that he avoided his spider-sense that was tingling. He made a turn and then: Bam! Something broke, Peter didn't see anything, so he quickly rushed into his room hoping Michelle won't wake up and see in his Spider-Man costume. Oh, but didn't know whar consequences he would have the next day..._

''Don't pretend you don't know!!!'' Michelle yelled.

''Know what?'' Pete played dumb.

Michelle grabbed Peter by his shirt and got him down, near where the pieces of the broken vase were. ''That. Was. An. Expensive. Vase.'' Michelle clenched through her teeth.

Peter gulped. ''How much was it? Maybe I can pay for it, so you'd get another one.... the same?'' He asked especially the paying part, because it looked like that vase was pretty much expensive.

''Oh, you better do! That vase was worth $900!'' Michelle said in a threatening voice pointing again at the vase and looking at Peter like she wanted to kill him.

That moment Peter thought he'd faint. ''Oh hell,'' _Where am I going to get $900?! I can barely get __100!_

''Do you accept cash or credit?'' Peter said.

_**Later -The Front Line Offices**_

_I have to get some money. Pronto. Have to triple the amount of Spidey-pictures & find a job. Maybe Front Line has some job ads. It's better than actually buying the newspaper, I need to save up every penny._

''Peter Parker! Just in the nick of time! I've got an assignment for you!'' Ben Urich called Peter as he was entering Ben's office.

''Seriously? But I just had one with Norah, last night at the casino,'' Peter said, remembering that evening.

''Yeah, where he got post-traumatic stress syndrome because of a racehorse!!'' Norah pipped in laughing.

Peter just gave her an annoyed look. He really shouldn't have used that excused so he can explain his disappearance.

''What? Never mind. Peter I need you to go to Gotham to interview Harvey Dent, he's the new guy competing for the DA position, we need to find out more about his plan of putting Gotham back on its feet.'' Ben explained, searching for something in his desk's lower drawer.

''The 'I Believe In Harvey Dent' slogan? Come on I'd come with something better than that. Something like 'I Don't Get Pinned By A Racehorse From The Gift Shop','' Norah teased.

Peter just avoided her, ''And I have to go, where? Because I can't stay for a long time, you know, I have rent to pay and get nine hundr-''

Ben slammed a paper in Peter's hand. It looked like a check, Peter took it and read it.

_I can Buy Michelle three vases and still have enough money left to pay four months of rent!_

''Whoa! Those are a lot of zeros, Ben. I can't accept it!''

''Don't stress Pete. You've helped us a lot, and besides we've been selling pretty good these days, since the DB has been well, demolished by Spider-Man's and Electro's battle.*****''

''Whoa! Whoa! Why can't I go? Parker wouldn't even survive a day without me!'' Norah said annoyed, crossing her arms.

''Norah, you have to cover the case of Maggia's sudden resurrected members******'' Ben said handing an address she had to go to.

''Since when?'' Norah said looking at the paper, still with her arms crossed.

''Since now!' Ben said pretty much annoyed.

Being defeated, Norah took the paper. ''Fine, fine, whatever. Careful in Gotham, Parker. I heard there's a bat running around, and since you can't even avoid a hor-''

''Aw c'mon! It was heavy. A big, heavy horse. You should've tried lifting it!''

''Okay, okay. If ya say so. But don't let Gotham get you, It would be a shame to lose you cause then I wouldn't have anyone else to make fun of'''

''Very funny,'' Peter rolled his eyes. Norah winked and left to her office.

_But I wonder what she meant by the 'Don't let Gotham get you?'_

Ben saw Peter's worried face, ''You'll be leaving tomorrow evening at 8 from the JFK,'' Ben said giving the ticket to Peter. He took it, but before he'd leave he had to ask something.

''Tell me more about Gotham,'' Peter said taking a chair.

* * *

***=Amazing Spider-Man #614**

****=Want to find out more about it? Read Amazing Spider-Man #618-#620**

**Okay, so you just read the first chapter of my new story:_ A Spider In Gotham_! Please, try and not criticize me and try to enjoy the story! Some of you my wonder why I haven't place the story under the ''Spider-Man'' section or the crossover one. Well, I just thought it would fit better under the ''Batman'' section.**

**Next Chapter: Clowns & Spiders Don't Mix Well**

**Please do leave a review!**

'


	2. Clowns & Spiders Don't Mix Well

_**Disclaimer**: **I don't and I will never own The Amazing Spider-Man , Marvel and Disney does.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't and I will never own The Dark Knight, Warner Bros. and DC does.**_

I want to thank everyone for reviewing this story! I really appreciate it!

Anyway, this chapter is mostly taken from the beginning of The Dark Knight movie, but with a little twist ;)

**_''__I like this job - I like it!__''_**

_**-The Joker

* * *

**_

_Chaper 2: Clowns & Spiders Don't Mix Well_

* * *

A man holding a clown mask was standing on the corner, waiting.

The SUV pulled up next to the man.

The man put his clown mask on and got into the SUV. Inside, there were two other men wearing different clown masks.

''Three of a kind. Let's do this,'' the man wearing a grumpy mask said.

One of the clowns looked up from loading his weapon.

''That' s it? Three guys?'' Chuckles asked.

''There's two on the roof. Every extra guy is a share. Five shares is plenty,'' Grumpy answered.

''Six shares. Don't forget the guy who planned the job,'' Chuckles added.

''Yeah? He thinks he can sit it out and still take a slice then I get why they call him 'The Joker','' Grumpy angrily retorted.

Grumpy cocked his weapon. The driver pulled the car over in the front of **Gotham First National Bank**.

Grumpy, Chuckles, and Bozo got out of the car and marched into the bank carrying assault riffles.

''Everyone on the floor! This is a robbery!'' Chuckles shouted, shooting in the air along with Bozo.

''Give us all your money!'' Grumpy said, throwing the bag in front of a banker.

''What's the magic word?''

THWIP! THWIP! THWIP!

The clowns' weapons were taken by a 'sticky rope'. The clowns were shocked.

''What the-'' Chuckles wanted finish the sentence, but he was stopped by a strong kick at his jaw.

''Naughty clown. Didn't your mom tell you never to swear? Well, good ol' Spidey is here to fix the problem.''

The intruder was now visible. It was a person dressed in costume resembling that of a spider. He was moving fast. And apparently he could shoot out some webs out of his wrists.

Grumpy tried punching 'Spider-Man', but he dodged it and at the same he punched Grumpy in the stomach. Chuckles came from behind trying to kick him, but Spider-Man flipped over and kicked him in the back.

Both clowns were laying down, beaten up, and exhausted.

Spider-Man picked up Chuckles.

''Are there others?''

Chuckles was trembling and at the point of crying, ''Two on the roof, I swear! Please don't hurt me!''

Spider-Man webbed up the two clowns, and went to catch the other ones.

But no one noticed one thing: Where was Bozo?

* * *

While Spidey was having ''fun'' with the clowns, Bozo slipped out of the scene, by the bank's back door. The back door led to a street where a man (also having a clown mask) was waiting for him with the school bus.

He entered the bus.

''You okay, boss?'' The driver asked and started the bus.

''Hoo, Hee, Ha, that was fun,'' Bozo said amused and took off the mask, revealing us a man with Joker make up and green hair. He was known as 'The Joker'.

''People don'**T **like spi**D**ers. Tha**T**'s why I have to crush **IT**! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**'' Joker laughed.

* * *

_**As usually, don't forget to REVIEW =D**_

_**Next: Meeting Rachel**_


	3. Meeting Rachel

_**Disclaimer**: **I don't and I will never own The Amazing Spider-Man , Marvel does.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't and I will never own The Dark Knight, Warner Bros. and DC does.**__**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3: Meeting Rachel

* * *

_**Later that day**_

''What are you doing here? This is a restricted area!'' The woman shouted.

_'Note to self: never again hide under a desk '_ Peter thought.

_Flashback:_

_''Oh c'mon you gotta let me in!'' Peter said rather annoyed._

_''Entrance restricted, unless you work here,'' the guard firmly said._

_''I'm with The Front Lines, I have a pass card!'' Peter pointed to his card._

_The guard gave him a deadly look._

_''My boss is gonna kill me! I have to pay a vase worth-''_

_''LEAVE'' the guard growled taking a fighting position._

_Peter gulped and raised his hands, ''Okay, okay, I'll leave.'' _

_'Time to use Plan B: Spidey-style,' Peter smiled._

_Peter turned to a dark alley, he looked around to check if someone was watching. He was lucky because no one was around. With that, he took his shoes off, held them in one hand, and started to climb the building._

_'Having spider powers does rock!' He thought while climbing th e skyscraper. _

_He continued climbing, until he saw an opened window. He discretely climbed inside. _

_'So far, so good.' He thought. _

_He picked his shoes, and tried to put them on, but suddenly, his spider-sense started tingling. _

_'Someone's coming! Gotta hide, but where?' Peter scanned the room, hoping to find a suitable place to hide, he saw a desk and hid under it. Just then, two person entered the room._

_''Harvey, you don't have to take me to fancy dinners,'' A woman's voice was heard, apparently she was talking to someone. ''Rachel, you deserve to go out, you work too hard.'' The other person that the lady was apparently talking to, replied._

_The woman scowled._

_''Think about it, okay?'' And with that the man left._

_The woman sighed. She went to her desk (the one which Peter was hiding under), and started to look for some papers. After she found the necessary papers, she opened the desk's lower drawer to get a stapler, but to Peter's luck she saw him. The woman gave a small scream and shouted:_

_''What are you doing here? This is a restricted area!''_

''I'm a reporter for The Front Lines!'' Peter quickly said.

''Get out of here! Security!'' The woman again shouted.

Peter shuddered at the thought that he'd meet his ''friend'' again.

''Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I'm here to interview Harvey Dent!''

The woman calmed down a bit but she still had an angry tone, ''Mr. Dent is not available right now, he's busy.''

''I really need to have this interview, I have to pay a vase worth nine hundred dollars! If I don't...''

Peter continued babbling how this interview would save his life or his friend is gonna kill him, and so on.

The woman actually felt sorry for him. He sounded so sincere...

''Okay, I guess I can arrange a meeting,'' the woman sighed.

''Thank you! By the way my name's Peter. Peter Parker photographer/reporter for The Front Lines'' Peter said reaching out his hand to shake hers.

The woman shook it, ''Rachel. Rachel Dawes, Harvey's assistant.''

''So you're the _Peter Parker, _the guy who takes photos of Spider-Man?''

''That's me.''

''It must be nice having someone to clean the streets of New York,'' Rachel said, referring to Spider-Man. He started to like Peter more and more, he was a really nice guy.

''Well...he's pretty cool, but I also heard you have your own local vigilante, _The Batman._'' He said, hoping he'd get more information about this bat.

''He...helped the city...a lot,'' she said with a hint of sadness in her tone.

'_She doesn't want to talk about this guy,' _Peter thought.

Suddenly, Rachel's phone rang.

''Yes? Okay I'll come right now.'' And she closed the phone.

''I have to go. You can also come, maybe you'll get the chance to get Harvey's interview.

''You're a life saver'' Peter said.

Rachel blushed a bit, after a while she finally said, ''Okay, so let's go!''

* * *

_**Please, do leave a review.**_

_**The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update the story!**_

_**So, click the button!  
**_


End file.
